Fairy Stories
by Roofran411
Summary: Kate and Piers have fun with Fairy stories.


FAIRY STORIES

Kate and Petruchio are two characters created by Shakespeare and modernised by Sally Wainwright in "Shakespeare Retold: The Taming of the Shrew"

I have just borrowed them for a while to have fun with.

My thanks as ever to them and to Shirley Henderson and Rufus Sewell who brought them wonderfully alive.

I have given this an **M** rating as although it is very short and for fun, it is a little bit saucy.

* * *

FAIRY STORIES

It was morning, not yet light, maybe about 5.30 a.m... We were curled up together, safe and warm in each other's arms. We had managed to have an early night for a change and had made love until the early hours. I was gradually woken by the softest slowest strokes of my nipple by his thumb, he was kissing me in the little hollow below my ear, just where he knew it had most effect .

"Kate" he whispered. "Kate" slowly, persuasively.

"Kate."

"Mmmmm ...I'm still asleep."

"Kate, Kate I've got the most enormous hard on ..."

"I know," I murmured sleepily... "I can feel it." squirming a little against him.

"Kate ..."

"I don't know why you should be so horny... I mean it's only a few hours since ..."

"It's because I've got a randy little wife who keeps rubbing her peach of a bottom against me."

_"You_ woke me touching me up."

"Ah, you do it to me in your sleep. You know you do. You know you want to. You know you've got the hots for me...you've always had the hots for me... Ufff."

I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh so you want to play games? Is it let's play rough or you want to play hard to get? "

"How about let's pretend ... Let's pretend that we are having half an hour more sleep."

"Nah" he said. "Don't like that game. How about Cinderella? As she runs away she loses her slipper and falls down and the prince is right behind her and drags her into the bushes and has his wicked way with her... Or...Snow White ...she falls asleep in the dwarfs' cottage and they come home and they have their wicked way ..."

"You are hardly a dwarf"

"You said let's pretend. Oh...what about Alice, she falls down the rabbit hole and..."

He pulled the duvet over our heads and his hands and mouth and legs were everywhere. He whispered in my ear "What would you like to go down the rabbit hole, Kate? The White Rabbit or the Mad Hatter or would you like me to go down... Isn't there a bit that goes 'Eat me'...? No? Weeell there's Ali Baba and Jeanie; he rubs her magic lamp, like this"

"Piers"

"and says open Sez me, and Jeanie...you know, and he has his wicked way"

"They are 2 different stories, the word is Sesame, S.E.S.A.M.E. and it's Genie. G.E.N.I.E and it's a bloke." I said, "How about Sleeping Beauty ... The wicked fairy casts her spell and the princess falls asleep and sleeps for... "

He interrupted" Yeah! That's a good one! The prince wakes her up with a kiss" he stuck his tongue in my ear "and then he has his wicked way with her."

"Ummph ...Piers..."

" ...um. I know a good one. There's this rich little girl MP and the wicked men in Westminster wanted her to get married. then she met this handsome but poor lord who said I want to marry you but I must shag you at least every day Oh Kate come on .. You know you want to, I know you do, your nipples are all hard and big and if I put my ..."

"Piers"

"What about this?"

"Uhh" I arched my back and wriggled against him feeling his erection between the valley of my bottom .Hot, hard, huge.

Oh Yes, Kate," he murmured "Do that again.

I could feel his smile on my hair and hear the laughter in his voice.

"Kate"

His hand moved to my breast, caressed it and played with it and I gasped and he asked if he had hurt me.

No! It was the jolt that shot down to my groin and I wanted him.

I could feel him laughing softly at my response. There were no words he needed to use now; he moved his hand over my belly into my hairs. Another gasp escaped me as his fingers slid into me, into my juice then upwards stroking till he found my little nub. He worked it, feeling it grow as he did. I wanted him to pleasure me, wanted the ecstasy of his touch on it. I gasped again, losing my breath, arched my back again and rubbed my bottom hard into him.

"Do that again, Kate, and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Promises, promises."

I turned to him, my mouth meeting his.

There was a sound.

We both froze, holding our breaths, listening.

Sounds, rustlings, were coming from the plastic box on the bedside table.

We knew what it was.

And then it came again.

"Daddy, Daddy... We's awake now."

0 0 0 0 0 0


End file.
